The subject of the invention is an eye-conditioning and eyesight-improving device which can be placed in front of the eye and fixed there temporarily, is made from opaque material and which has a carrying body supplied with at least two apertures situated in the environment of the axes of the two eyes and adjusting devices that can be moved with respect to the carrying body and are situated on the apertures of the carrying body and which at least partly cover these apertures, where the said apertures of the carrying body are formed as long openings, the said adjusting devices both have a primary disc and a secondary disc, and connecting devices that connect these together, the primary disc has optical axis setting aperture and the secondary disc also has optical axis setting aperture and these two optical axis setting apertures are least partly situated one on the other, there is a revolving treatment disc connected to either the primary or secondary disc, on the treatment disc there is a group of treatment forms consisting of eyehole apertures of different sizes situated at the same radius from the axis of rotation that can be turned so that they are in front of the optical axis setting apertures.
Numerous aiding devices have been developed for the correction of the anatomical faults of the eye and for improving eyesight. Optical lenses, e.g. spectacles, contact lenses are used for the correction of so-called xe2x80x9crefraction faultsxe2x80x9d. These, however, only normalise the working of the eye by counterbalancing the refraction fault with the refractive indices derived from their material and curvature, in other words the problem is not corrected or reduced with the formation or repair of the structure of the eye.
There are such eyesight improving, eye-conditioning devices in the effect mechanisms of which a basic role is played by the concentrated stimulation and the forced operation of the eye moving muscles and the natural parts of the eye. Such a device is shown in patent description registration No. HU 167.085. The essence of the device is that it contains a darkened shade that is fixed in front of the eyes of the person using the device in which openings of different sizes can be set according to the optical axis of the wearer. The solution operates on the principle of simple magnification and fulfils that function, in other words it helps improve eyesight in such cases when the sight correction could also be attained with spectacle lenses of the appropriate strength.
The disadvantage of this solution is, however, that in those cases when optical lenses of any strength do not help, this device can not be used successfully, either. Another disadvantage is that this sight-improving device can not be used without the use of supplementary devices, e.g. nor for the treatment of childhood strabism.
Patent descriptions BE 368.651, BE 571.083 and FR 2.146.547 also all relate to devices containing rotatable discs that have openings of different sizes. In all of the presented solutions different construction elements make it possible to set the eyehole that is actually in use on the operating disc fitted to the spectacles-like carrying body to the size of the optical axis using it.
The deficiency of the solutions presented in patent descriptions BE 571.083 and BE 368.651, however, is that due to the components used and their connection there is very little possibility to make adjustments in the horizontal direction. Due to this disadvantage the treatment of young children and adults can not be solved using a single carrier body, in order to treat people of different ages and so of different head and optical axis sizes numerous sizes of device need to be used, which would cause an unjustified increase in manufacturing costs.
In the case of patent description FR 2,146,547 the range of setting is larger, but the significant disadvantage of this arrangement is that it contains several setting elements that can be moved in different direction as compared to each other, which makes the handling of the device unnecessarily complex.
The aim with the eye-conditioning and eyesight-improving device according to the invention was to overcome the deficiencies of the known versions and to create a construction, with the help of which, independently of the distance between the optical axes, with a single device there be the possibility to retain and possibly improve the sight in an eye with a healthy and living optic nerve, and also in the case when the problem can not be treated with optical lenses or other auxiliary device.
The basis of the idea of the invention was formed by the recognition that if the eyehole apertures allowing the eye to see through the shade are set up in a unique fashion, in a composition and with a geometric formation different from known solutions on the treatment disc positioned on the optical axis setting device, and if the setting device is formed in a way different from those known, then the task may be accomplished.
In accordance with the set aim the eye-conditioning and eyesight-improving device according to the invention, xe2x80x94which can be placed in front of the eye and fixed there temporarily, is made from opaque material and which has a carrying body supplied with at least two apertures situated in the environment of the optical axes of the two eyes and adjusting devices that can be moved with respect to the carrying body and are situated on the apertures of the carrying body and which at least partly cover these apertures, where the said apertures of the carrying body are formed as long openings, the said adjusting devices both have a primary disc and a secondary disc, and connecting devices that connect these together, the primary disc has optical axis setting aperture and the secondary disc also has optical axis setting aperture and these two optical axis setting apertures are at least partly situated one on the other, there is a revolving treatment disc connected to either the primary or secondary disc, on the treatment disc there is a group of treatment forms consisting of eyehole apertures of different sizes situated at the same radius from the axis of rotation that can be turned so that they are in front of the optical axis setting apertures, xe2x80x94is constructed in such a way that the primary disc (21) ellipse form with a longer main axis (21d) and a shorter main axis (21e), the optical axis setting aperture (21a) and the connecting bodies (23) are fitted together on the longer main axis (21d) of the primary disc (21), the sections (sz) between the optical axis setting aperture (21a) and the connecting bodies (23) are unequal sizes, and the connecting bodies (23) are fitted into the aperture (13) of the carrying body (10) and/or the secondary disc (22) ellipse form with a longer main axis (22c) and a shorter main axis (22d), the optical axis setting aperture (22a) and the connecting bodies (23) are fitted together on the longer main axis (22c) of the secondary disc (22), the sections (sz) between the optical axis setting aperture (22a) and the connecting bodies (23) are unequal sizes.
Another criteria of the eye-conditioning and eyesight-improving device according to the invention is that the optical axis setting aperture (21a) of the primary disc (21) is situated displaced as compared to the shorter main axis (21e) and the optical axis setting aperture (22a) of the secondary disc (22) is situated displaced as compared to the shorter main axis (22d).
Another favourable aspect of the constructed form can be that at least one of the group of eyehole apertures (41, 42) forming the treatment forms (40) is supplemented with a closing member (43) that is opaque to light and is regularly fitted between the eyehole apertures (41, the distance (t) between the edges of the eyehole apertures (41, 42) neighboring the closing member (43) on the pitch circle (32) is larger or the same as the chord (50) length (h) measured between the circumference (21c) of the optical axis setting aperture (21a) and the points of intersection (M1, M2) of the pitch circle (32).
In a version of the eye-conditioning and eyesight-improving device the number of eyehole apertures set in the treatment disc is 11. Furthermore, the eyehole apertures are circular holes, the diameters of which are in order: 2.5 mm, 2.1 mm, 1.8 mm, 1.6 mm, 1.4 mm, 1.2 mm, 1 mm, 0.9 mm, 0.75 mm, 0.6 mm, 0.5 mm.
From the point of view of the invention a favourable aspect is that the treatment disc is attached to the primary disc and/or the secondary disc in such a way that it may be replaced.
In another version of the eye-conditioning and eyesight-improving device the carrying body is constructed as sunglasses, and the primary discs and secondary discs have curved connection surfaces suiting the form of the lenses of the sunglasses.
An advantage of the eye-conditioning and eyesight-improving device according to the invention is that with its application, even in the case of very weak sight when no optical or other auxiliary device gives help in improving eyesight there is the possibility of increasing the efficiency of a still seeing eye, the deterioration of the eye may be reversed, and so the desired eyesight may be restored.
Another advantage is that due to the application of its unique setting device the eye-conditioning and eyesight-improving device may be used for both children and adults, so independently of the distance between the optical axes it is possible to use the same carrying body, which makes a longer term series of treatments simpler.
Still another advantage is that it may be used, in other words eye conditioning, during carrying out other useful activities, e.g. reading, watching television, etc., and so treatment does not require separate time that can not be devoted to other things, which make more intensive and successful treatment possible.
Another favourable aspect is that the application of the device does not require special knowledge, and so it may be used alone, without supervision, which further increases the chance of the eyesight improving.